1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to medication dispensers and more particularly to a multiple unit container including several unit-dose compartments. More particularly, this invention relates to a cover assembly for the medication dispenser which includes a plurality of individual covers connected together by fracturable links. Each of the covers includes a fracturable tab having means for facilitating the fracturing of the cover from the link.
2. Description of the Prior Art
United States Pharmacopoeia Xix defines a unit-dose container as a single-unit container so designed that the contents administered to the patient as a single dose, direct from the container. A single-unit container is defined as one that is closed in such a manner that none of the contents may be removed without obvious destruction of the closure, the contents of which are intended for use promptly after it is opened. Accordingly, each compartment of a multiple-unit container must meet the above definitions in order to be used in compliance with current federal regulations. Several such containers have been previously proposed such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,921,804 and 4,084,695.
It is desirable in the dispensing of medication to patients that as much chance of error in the administration of the medication be eliminated as is feasibly possible. The package of U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,804 permits a pharmacist to place the unit dosages in the individual compartments and to seal the same therein. A nurse simply breaks the seal on the individual pocket when the dosage is being administered. Although this package has been generally successful, the removal of medication from an individual compartment requires potentially destructive pressure to be exerted against the medication to force it through the perforated seal on the opposite side of the compartment. Furthermore, the slits in the compartment seals may permit the undetected removal of certain forms of medication and finally, the outer shell of that container requires a paper seal or other adhesive means to prevent removal of the entire compartment containing insert therefrom.
In the pillbox of U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,695, the cover assembly for the individual compartments is simply frictionally held in place with no positive locking of the covers onto the compartments to prevent the undetected removal of medication.
The assignee of this invention has previously patented many types of cover assemblies for the medication dispensers with those cover assemblies including a plurality of individual covers connected together by fracturable links. Each of the compartment covers includes an integral fracturable tab adapted to be independently snap-fit onto the container to hold the lines in place and to provide a secure and tamperproof closure of each compartment. In some of the fracturable links, the separation of the link from the remainder of the cover was enhanced by the utilization of a notch formed in the tab positioned adjacent the juncture of the tab to the cover top plate. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,372,445; 4,735,318; 4,741,441; and 5,011,018. Although the tabs of the earlier patents identified hereinabove did fracture in a satisfactory manner, it has been found that the fracturing of the tab is more reliably performed in a cleaner and neater manner through the use of the instant invention.
There is also a perception in the field that the covers of the prior art may be slightly raised, without fracturing the tab, so that medication may be removed from the compartment or medication placed in the compartment. Although applicants do not agree that such tampering is possible without fracturing the tab, the instant invention is designed to positively prevent medication tampering. Another perception in the field is that a cover may be removed from its compartment by fracturing the tab thereon with the cover then being able to be replaced on its compartment without the fracturing being visible. In other words, if medication is returned to a pharmacy, the pharmacy must check each individual cover to ascertain if the cover has been fractured since the same is not readily perceptible.